Prophecy's Pawn
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU. When Pariah Dark makes the decision to extend his tyrannical rule to the human realm, friendships will be tested, enemies will unite against a common enemy, loyalties will be challenged and betrayal will shake the foundation on which all hope stands putting Danny Fenton's secret, his life and the fate of both realms on the line…full summary inside, D/S T/V


**Full Summary:**

Pariah Dark rules the Ghost Zone with an iron-fist; those who were unable to escape before the spell that prevented access to natural portals was placed upon the Infi-Map are either enslaved or destroyed. The Ancients, desperate to end Dark's rule before the Ghost Zone falls into ruin, place their hopes on a prophecy that foretold a child that is both dead and alive would restore peace to the ghost zone.

Years later, Danny Fenton's life is far from ordinary. Not only is he a high school teenager struggling to get the grades needed to pass but he is also a hero fighting to protect Amity Park from ghostly enemies and prevent his secret identity from being revealed to the public.

However, when Pariah Dark makes the decision to extend his tyrannical rule to the human realm, friendships will be tested, enemies will unite against a common enemy, loyalties will be challenged and betrayal will shake the foundation on which all hope stands putting Danny's secret, his life and the fate of both realms on the line.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this idea has been used before but I decided to give it a shot and do my best to make it my own story. This takes place in an Alternate Universe though everything before _Reign Storm, _with the exception of all episodes that involved the Ghost Zone or are sequel episodes to those that involved the ghost zone (_Prisoners of Love, Life Lessons_, _Fright Knight, Public Enemies, _etc._)_,occurred as in canon. Also, Pariah is more powerful with the ring and crown than he is in canon, which was done to suit the purpose of this story. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Danny Phantom, I never have, I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters_

* * *

**Prophecy's Pawn**

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

He watches.

The Ancients fail; they are unable to seal Pariah Dark away and the Ghost King, with his power increasing due to having possession of the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, claims the entire Ghost Zone as his. The Ancients do not know why they didn't succeed in sealing the Ghost King in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep; he does but then he knows everything.

He watches.

The ghosts are panicking. They seek to escape the zone while the Ghost King is busy solidifying his control but Pariah Dark is not going to let them get away that easily. He seeks the aid of the wishing ghost, Desiree, and forces her to cast a spell over the Infi-Map that prevents ghosts from accessing the natural portals into and out of the Ghost Zone. Some manage to escape the Ghost Zone, some are allowed to leave for reasons only he knew, but most are unable to escape.

He watches.

Pariah Dark, not wanting to risk losing his power, uses the full power of the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire and strips the Ancients, with the exception of one, of the majority of their powers, something that many thought was impossible to do. He is not one of the many; he knows it will happen before it does but he can do nothing to stop it.

He watches.

The ghosts who are unable to escape the Ghost Zone are enslaved except for the few who dares to challenge the Ghost King's rule and are destroyed. Only those who are too powerful to be destroyed are spared and yet they are imprisoned lest they use their power to wrest control of the ghost zone from Pariah Dark. He is spared because he can only be found when he wants to be found and not even Pariah Dark, even with the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, can find him.

He watches.

The Ancients arrive. They plead for him to help them for they do not wish to see their home, and the home of all ghosts, fall into ruin. They beg for something, a ray of hope in an otherwise bleak future. They wait patiently for him to respond.

He watches.

The timestream flows past the many screens surrounding him. He sees all possible futures, he sees where all roads shall lead, he knows of which decision shall lead to which future. He knows which decision and which road shall provide the Ancients with what they want, their ray of hope.

He turns.

"The prophecy," he states.

"The prophecy hasn't been spoken since it was created when Pariah Dark ascended the throne," one Ancient says looking surprised.

"You wished for a ray of hope, there is your ray of hope," he says.

"Entrusting the future of our kind on someone who isn't completely one of us is risky," the Ancient says.

"Is there no other way?" asks another Ancient.

He simply looks back at the screens. "This is the best option," he replies.

There is silence for several long moments. The Ancients appear to be thinking about what he said. They begin talking amongst themselves loud enough for him, since he is a member of the Council of Ancients in name at least, to hear but he can hear that they are leaning in favor of the option he presented.

"The Observants will need to know," says the first Ancient. "But we must make sure this does not get back to Pariah Dark."

He says nothing for he knows of what shall happen and he cannot risk the timestream by mentioning it. He only meddles when he believes it is necessary and he does not believe it is necessary to meddle right now.

"One of us will need to watch over him," says a third Ancient. "We do not know anything about him other than what the prophecy states. Whoever watches over him must learn everything about him in order to better help him when the time comes."

"I shall take over that role," he declares in a soft, calm voice turning to look at the Ancients.

The Ancients look at each other; they are silent as if they are thinking about his offer. Finally, the first Ancient says, "If you are sure then he will be your responsibility."

"I know but then I know everything," he replies "We shall leave you now," the first Ancient says softly. "At least there is still some hope to be found."

The Ancients then turn around and leave the chamber.

He watches them leave before he turns his gaze back to the screens. One screen catches his attention, a screen showing a future in which a child little more than fourteen years of age stumbles out of a portal with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.

This child is the ray of hope the Ancients sought. This child is his responsibility. He only meddles when he believes it to be necessary.

Until that day arrives, Clockwork does the only thing he can do right now.

He watches.

* * *

**1: Of Detentions and Warnings**

* * *

Danny Phantom floated high above the street swerving above the buildings as he headed toward Casper High. He was already running late having slept through his alarm and the last thing he wanted was to be put in detention for the fourth time that week. Lancer had already told him that if he got detention one more time then he would be contacting his parents and that was the last thing Danny wanted.

He was also hoping he wouldn't run into Valerie, the ghost huntress who blamed him for her father losing his job and her losing her popular status. The last time that happened, they had both been late and had both been given detention. It wasn't like Valerie was a bad person, she had changed when she lost her popularity status, but she refused to let Danny, as Phantom, explain that the incident with the ghost dog was not his fault.

Shaking his head, Danny coasted around another building and Casper High came into view. Floating downward, and thankful that there were no incidents, Danny took shelter behind a tree before allowing the brilliant blue-white rings of light to transform him back into his human half.

The first bell rang and Danny dashed toward the doors leading into the school knowing he only had a limited amount of time to get to his locker and then his class before the tardy bell rang. Once inside the school, he dashed down the hall skidding to a halt beside his locker and quickly fumbled to get it open.

Once it was open, he grabbed his books before shutting the locker and meandering his way through the crowd of other tardy students toward his English class. He nearly made it too if he hadn't run into someone sending both of them sprawling to the ground just outside the classroom and just as the tardy bell rang.

"Dang it!" Danny muttered pushing himself to his feet before looking at the person he had run into. It was Valerie who was also muttering under her breath as she got to her feet.

"My dad's going to kill me," she said glaring at Danny.

"I didn't see you so don't blame me," Danny retorted glaring back as he bent down to grab his book.

"You should have been watching where you were going."

"Why didn't you watch where you were going?"

Valerie didn't respond to that though she did brush past him as she made her way into the classroom. Danny followed her and Lancer, their balding, overweight English teacher, looked at them exasperation in his eyes. "This is the fourth time you've both been late this week. Detention after school and I will be contacting both of your parents," he said.

Danny resisted the urge to groan as he nodded and walked over to his seat beside his Goth friend Sam near the back of the class.

Sam leaned over before whispering, "What happened?"

"Late night attack from Boxy and Skulker," Danny murmured back. "I ended up sleeping through my alarm."

Sam's lips pressed together before flicking her eyes to Valerie who had opened her textbook. "Wonder why she was late again," she murmured.

Danny shrugged. "Who knows?" he said.

"Mr. Fenton? Miss. Manson? Do you have something you want to share with the class?" Lancer said.

"No Mr. Lancer," said Sam quickly.

"Then I suggest you start paying attention," Lancer said before he went back to his lecture.

It was about halfway through the lecture that Danny, who was trying not to fall asleep with his head propped up by his hand, sat up sharply as a shiver passed through him and a cool blue mist that alerted him to a ghost nearby escaped his lips. At the same time as Valerie who had also been warned, Danny's hand shot up. "Can I be excused?" They said at the same time; ever since Valerie became the Red Huntress, this had become a common occurrence.

Lancer knew that for he just sighed and nodded.

Danny shot to his feet and dashed out of the classroom with Valerie just behind him though she went off in the opposite direction of him. He stopped by his locker, phased his hand into it to grab the Fenton Thermos he always kept in there, before slipping into the boy's bathroom. Then, he reached for his core, which was to ghosts what hearts were to humans and where his power was stored, and allowed the rings to transform him into his alter ego.

He flew intangibly through the roof of the school. When he regained tangibility, he yelped when a green ecto-beam shot toward him missing him by a hair. Spinning in midair, Danny scowled as he glared at the mechanical ghost that was one of the reasons why he was late. "Gees, you really should just take a vacation," he said.

"Not until I have your pelt, whelp," said Skulker firing another ecto-beam at Danny who spun to avoid it.

"How do you keep getting out of the Ghost Zone?" the half-ghost said irritated.

Skulker laughed but didn't answer right away as he launched a missile at Danny who dodged out of the way and the missile nearly crashed into Valerie who, garbed in her red-suit and standing on top her silver-and-red jet sled, flew up toward them. She dodged out of the way before glaring at him scowling.

"That wasn't me!" Danny said to Valerie dodging out of the way when Skulker fired yet another ecto-beam at him.

"Once I have your pelt, it won't matter how I keep getting out," the hunter declared.

"That is so gross, dude!" Danny dodged out of the way of the pink ecto-beam before glaring at Valerie who aimed her ecto-gun at him. Yet another beam flew toward him but Danny, seeing it coming, simply floated aside and, much to his satisfaction, the ecto-beam slammed into Skulker sending him flying into a building.

His satisfaction was short-lived and he quickly spun out of the way to avoid a series of missiles that Valerie sent at him scowling at himself for getting distracted. An ectoblast from one of Valerie's many ecto-guns that he didn't see coming slammed into him sending him careening into the roof of a building. He grunted as he collided with unyielding stone before he rolled out of the way to avoid an ecto-beam from Skulker who had recovered from his collision with the building.

"Two on one is so unfair," Danny muttered sinking through the roof of the building. He floated out of the building invisibly. He immediately noticed that Valerie and Skulker, when Danny disappeared, had turned their attention to each other. Danny became visible again when an ectoblast from Skulker knocked Valerie off her sled.

He, hoping Valerie was all right, unleashed an ectoblast at Skulker sending him flying into yet another building before he shot forward, legs turning into a spectral tail as he did so. He slammed a fist into Skulker's face before unleashing another ectoblast that sent Skulker flying into the ground.

Valerie, back on her sled, fired at him but he dodged and the shot hit the ground near where Skulker had landed.

_I should end this soon. Lancer'll be suspicious if I don't get back soon,_ he thought as he dove to the ground and Skulker got to his feet. He kicked the self-proclaimed greatest hunter, strangely enough Skulker only ever insisted that he was the greatest hunter but never said if he was the greatest hunter of earth or of the Ghost Zone. But then again, he hardly ever talked about the Ghost Zone. Danny didn't know much about the Ghost Zone as it was since he's never been in it.

When two ectoblasts from both Skulker, who had managed to stay on his feet after the kick and Valerie nearly hit him, Danny pulled himself from his thoughts and dodged. He launched an ectoblast at Skulker before dodging another blast from Valerie that ended up hitting Skulker again. The hunter didn't seem to be having much luck today.

Danny decided that now would be a good time to end the fight. "Hey Skulky!" he called flying into the air and removing the thermos from the strap on his back.

"My name is not Skulky!" Skulker shouted as he shot toward him, which was exactly what Danny wanted.

"Really?" Danny sighed and rolled his eyes before adding, "Catching you is getting as easy as catching Boxy," as he uncapped the thermos.

Skulker, realizing his mistake too late, screamed, "I will have your pelt, whelp!" as he was sucked into the thermos.

Capping the thermos, Danny dodged out of the way of another of Valerie's ectoblasts. Somehow, they had returned to within sight of the school and, when Valerie spotted the school, she retracted her weapons. "You're lucky, ghost boy," she spat before she flew off toward the building.

Danny sighed and waited until she was out of sight before he shot off toward the school as well landing in a stall in one of the boy's bathrooms before transforming back into his human self. He then headed back to class wishing, not for the first time, that he and Valerie weren't enemies.

* * *

For detention that afternoon, both of Danny's parents and Valerie's father were contacted and asked to meet in Lancer's classroom. About ten minutes into the detention, Danny and Valerie were sitting working on their homework since that was all Lancer allowed them to do during detention, when their parents walked in.

Jack and Maddie Fenton, dressed in the orange and blue jumpsuits they normally wore respectively, and Damon Gray, dressed in a white shirt with a tie and black pants, walked in one after another. All three of them were looking at Danny and Valerie with disappointment in their eyes, that disappointment always made Danny feel bad but he couldn't exactly tell them the real reason why he was always late.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Gray, hello," Lancer greeted them. "I asked you down here because your children have been late to my class four times this week."

"Four times?" echoed Maddie. "But it's only Tuesday."

"They've been late twice to their English class and twice to their homeroom," said Lancer. "I know both of them are bright students but, recently, their lack of turning in homework assignments and their constant tardiness has impacted their grades. I know they have the potential to be great students but they are both turning into slackers."

"Care to explain young man?" Maddie said resting her hands on her hips as she fixed her violet eyes on her son.

Danny couldn't without revealing his secret so he looked down and remained silent.

"And what about you, Valerie?" asked Damon.

Valerie also remained silent.

Maddie sighed. "What do you suggest, Mr. Lancer?" she said.

"Right now, both of them are in danger of failing," said Lancer.

Valerie paled while Danny's head shot up. He didn't think his grades were that bad; he thought he was keeping at least a C average, not as great as it had been before he became half-ghost, but he didn't think he was actually on the verge of failing one of his classes.

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Damon.

"There is a test coming up in this class," said Lancer. "Do you remember when I allowed Daniel to take that make-up test last semester and he did well when he wasn't distracted?"

Maddie nodded.

"I think that is what both of them need. If they can pass this test with at a 90% then that will lift their grade up one letter grade. That will take them out of danger and they will still have the last half of the semester to get their grade up higher."

Maddie nodded. "So do you propose we do the same thing we did last semester? Ground Danny from all distractions until he passes that test with at least a 90?"

"That is up to you," said Lancer.

"Then that's what we'll do," Maddie said.

Danny groaned knowing there was no use in protesting.

"The same goes for you, Valerie," said Damon.

"But Dad…" Valerie began.

"No 'buts', Val. You've always been a bright student but ever since I lost my job, you're grades have been steadily dropping and I want you to start taking your studies more seriously."

Valerie glared sullenly at the desk.

"They can study for the test with me in detention," said Lancer. "That way they will be less likely to get distracted and I can keep an eye on them better."

"All right," Maddie said. "When do you want them to start?"

"Tomorrow after school?"

"That sounds good to me."

"I agree," said Damon.

"Then it's settled," said Lancer before he looked at Danny and Valerie. "I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Fenton, Miss. Gray."

Danny didn't respond as he put his books and homework into his backpack and stood up. He followed his parents out of the classroom already knowing of the lecture he would receive when he got home.

* * *

The castle was surrounded by a canvas of blood-red. Seated on the throne in the center of the throne room within the castle was a big ghost dressed in armor with a scar over his right eye, a mace held in his hand, a ring upon his finger and a crown of flames upon his head. In front of him was the skeletal army that he used to carry out his conquest of the Ghost Zone for years. Off to one side stood his second in command; Fright Knight.

Fright Knight had flaming purple hair and green eyes and was dressed in black armor with a skull on the chest. He was currently on one knee before the throne head bowed and his sword, the Soul Shredder, pointed at the ground.

"Has he been found yet?" Pariah Dark demanded.

"No sire I have searched for him in every area of the Ghost Zone but he has not yet been found," Fright Knight replied.

Pariah snarled in fury. He had thought that when the Ancients attempted to seal him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and failed and he stripped them of the majority of their powers, he had stripped _all _of the Ancients. As it turned out, he missed one but then the one he missed was only part of the Council in name; he was not with the Ancients who attempted and failed to seal Pariah away. However, this Council member was rumored to be both the oldest of all ghosts and more powerful than Pariah even with the ring and crown.

"Are you sure he even exists, sire?" asked Fright Knight.

"I know what I am talking about, minion," Pariah said glaring at his second in command. "Clockwork does exist. He is the only member of the Council of Ancients that I have yet to find."

"I shall search again, sire," said his second in command.

"No, there is another thing that you must do," the Ghost King said coolly. "Do you remember the prophecy?"

Fright Knight lifted his head. "Prophecy, sire?"

"Yes. Years before the Ancients attempted to seal me away, a prophecy foretold that someone would come and be able to defeat me."

"No one can defeat you, sire."

"The prophecy says someone will. No one, not even the Ancients, took it seriously. However, it mentioned a child who is both alive and dead."

"That is not possible."

"That is what I thought but I have heard rumors from the spies I have in the human realm about two such in existence, two people who are both alive and dead. I believe that one of them is the child of the prophecy." Pariah was not about to risk losing his power to a half-alive abomination, whether the prophecy was true or not, he was determined to make sure it didn't come true.

"So you believe that this prophecy is true, sire?" asked Fright Knight.

"Now that I know that there are two of these half-alive abominations out there, I am sure of it," said the Ghost King. "I want both of them found, Fright Knight. Do not do anything yet. Simply find them and report back to me."

"But sire, how shall I enter the human realm? The spell you had the wishing ghost Desiree place on the Infi-Map just before she escaped into the human realm prevents anyone after her from escaping through use of the natural portals."

Pariah scowled furiously. Fright Knight would have had a valid point if it wasn't for the fact that he should have known about the two man-made portals Pariah's spies had told them about.

"Use one of the man-made ones. The spell has no affect over those since they were not created until after that treacherous ghost Desiree cast her spell," he snapped.

"Ah yes sire." Fright Knight bowed his head.

"You are dismissed. Do not come back until you have the information I seek."

"Yes sire." Fright Knight stood up before walking out of the throne room calling to Nightmare, his steed, as he did so.

Pariah stood up from his throne and strode down not paying attention when the skeletal army parted to allow him by. He walked his thoughts on the prophecy, on the half-ghost child who was prophesized to defeat him and on the plan he has been formulating for years; a plan to take control of the human realm.

* * *

Clockwork floated in front of his screens.

He watched as scene after scene past before his eyes including the one that he had just witnessed within Pariah Dark's castle. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the Ghost King discovered the existence of the two halfas. However, now that Pariah Dark knew, the child of the prophecy was in danger for it will not be long before the Ghost King discovers the identity of the two halfas.

Clockwork knew that it was getting close to the time when he would have to start meddling but, for now, he simply watched for he knew that the Fright Knight would find the older halfa first. If things went as he knew they would then it will be some time before the Fright Knight finds the younger halfa and that time will allow the younger halfa to learn more about his abilities and how to control them better without any intervention.

Of course, the conflict between the younger halfa and the older halfa, the younger halfa and the red huntress and the younger halfa and his parents would have to be watched constantly. Each and every one of those conflicts was necessary for the younger halfa's growth but Clockwork knew they would not be resolved before the fourth more important and more dangerous conflict was introduced.

Nevertheless, Clockwork knew there was nothing he could do right now but watch and wait.

* * *

Danny listened with half an ear as his parents lectured him on the importance of education and how they were an A family and all that. They had given him the same lecture when he had failed the test last semester.

"Are you even listening to us, Danny?" Maddie demanded.

Danny sighed. "You gave me the same talk last semester, mom," he said. "I know. I'll do better and get my grades up, okay?" He just wanted his parents to stop lecturing him and, though he didn't like school, he did still want to be an astronaut someday and he knew he would need the grades to do that. It wasn't his fault ghosts decided to attack in the middle of the night or during the day.

Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can do it, Danny. You proved it when you passed that test Mr. Lancer let you retake last semester. Just please do your best, sweetie."

"I will."

"Now come on, it's time for dinner," Maddie said before she led the way into the kitchen and Jack followed her.

"Is mom cooking dinner?" Danny asked Jazz who had entered the living room at that moment.

"I hope not," Jazz said before casting a sidelong glance at him. "So I heard about what happened at school today."

"What did you hear?" Danny asked a bit too quickly.

"That you and Valerie got detention because you were late four times in the past two days," Jazz replied.

Danny groaned but said nothing.

"Are you all right, Danny?" his sister asked.

"I'm fine," Danny said before he made his way into the kitchen hoping to forestall anymore of his sister's questions.

Thankfully, his mother had ordered out so there weren't any ecto-weenies, or ecto-any kind of food, attempting to attack them like they were the last time Maddie attempted to cook dinner. However, the quiet atmosphere of the dinner was ruined when the phone rang.

Jack bounded to his feet. "I'll get it," he called jovially before he made his way to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence before Jack's face split into a wide grin. "Vladdie!"

Danny and his mother both choked on the food they had been about to swallow.

"Hey Mads! Vlad's coming over tomorrow afternoon for a visit," Jack said turning his gaze to his wife who managed to stop coughing and swallow.

She forced a fake smile on her face. "Wonderful," she said sarcasm dripping off her voice like acid.

Danny resisted the urge to bang his head against the table.

"Great, see ya tomorrow, Vladdie!" Jack said happily before he hung up and returned to his seat.

Danny stood up. "I'll be in my room," he said having finished eating before Vlad called. He left the dining room and headed up to his room before immediately turning his computer on. He hoped that his friends would be online since he always talked to them about anything ghost related, including anything dealing with Vlad. He wasn't disappointed and immediately sent a request to video chat with them and it wasn't long before they were on screen.

"_Hey Danny,_" Sam greeted him. "_What's up?_"

"Vlad's coming by tomorrow," Danny said without preamble.

"_Why?_" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head. "I don't know, Tuck. It seems odd that he would come by for no reason though. He's up to something."

"_Do you know when he's coming by tomorrow?_" Sam asked.

"In the afternoon, why?"

"I _was just thinking maybe Tuck and I should come by and make sure you don't do something you'll regret later even if we probably won't be able to stay long_," Sam said. Both of his friends knew of the enmity that existed between Danny and Vlad.

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks Sam," he said.

"_No problem. We'll go over after your detention tomorrow,_" Sam said.

"_Tucker, get offline!_" Tucker's mother's voice sounded in the background and Tucker sighed before he disappeared and Sam's image filled the screen.

"_I have to go too. I'll talk to you tomorrow Danny,_" she said before her image disappeared as well.

Danny shut down his computer still wondering why Vlad was coming over.

The following morning, Danny actually woke up with his alarm and he wasn't sure whether to be happy with that or worried about the lack of ghost attacks during the night. He decided against worrying about it as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting changed, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen only to stop dead when he reached the kitchen.

"Good morning, Daniel," Vlad Masters greeted him.

"I thought you weren't arriving until later," Danny said struggling to keep his voice level.

His mother, who was at the stove stirring a pan of scrambled eggs, was tense and her voice was curt as she said, "He got here early."

_It's too early to deal with that fruitloop,_ Danny thought as he walked over to a chair at the other end of the table with his sister, who was reading a book as well as eating, sitting between him and Vlad. Maddie handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon not sparing a glance at Vlad. Danny thanked his mother before starting to eat as Jack, yawning, came into the kitchen.

"Vladdie! You're here early!" Jack said.

"My plane got here earlier than I thought it would," Vlad replied.

Jack grinned. "Great, that means I have more time to show you my newest invention," he said. He frowned before adding, "Well, Maddie just finished the blueprints so I haven't started building it yet but I'm gonna start doing that today."

Vlad's eyes brightened at the mention of Danny's mother before he said, "I am sure any invention Maddie designs will work wonderfully."  
Danny resisted the urge to gag before turning his gaze to the microwave to look at the time. When he saw that he still had half an hour to go before school started, he decided that he could deal with being at school early for the first time in a while if it meant not having to deal with Vlad. "I'm going to head out now," he said standing up.

Jazz looked up at that. "But you still have half an hour," she said.

"It takes me about fifteen minutes to walk to school and I would rather not get Lancer on my case for being late again," Danny replied before he left the kitchen and made his way to his room, as he hadn't been expecting to leave yet and so hadn't grabbed his backpack.

Backpack in hand, Danny turned to leave his room only to nearly run into Vlad. With a scowl, he stepped back and said, "What do you want Plasmius?"

"Relax, Daniel, I did not come to fight," Vlad said. "I actually came to speak to you."

"Why?" Danny narrowed his eyes.

"I would rather not risk having your parents overhear us, Daniel. Perhaps we can speak in your room."

Danny folded his arms across his chest and glared at him though the worry in his tone took him by surprise; Danny has never heard Vlad sound concerned before. Besides, the older halfa had a point; he didn't want his parents to overhear anything that could reveal his secret. He nodded curtly before walking away from the door and Vlad followed him closing the door behind him.

"Daniel, have you ever heard of the Fright Knight?" he asked before Danny could say anything.

Brow furrowing, Danny briefly remembered Sam talking about the Fright Knight last Halloween. "Some, he's the spirit of Halloween and his sword can send people to a place filled with their biggest fears. Why do you ask?"

"The Fright Knight came through my portal yesterday," said Vlad. "He was looking for someone and I overheard him saying that he was looking for two people who are both dead and alive."

Danny frowned. "Why didn't he just say half-ghosts or halfas?" he said confused.

"I don't think he knows those terms," said Vlad. "He was looking for us but I don't know why." Frustration colored the older halfa's tone.

"So what? He doesn't know who we are, does he?"

"He doesn't know about you," Vlad said. "He sensed me as I had been in ghost form and attacked. I had to defend myself but…"

"Don't tell me. He beat you and you transformed back," Danny said with a grin.

The older halfa glared at him. "This is not a funny matter, Daniel. The Fright Knight may know about me but he does not yet know about you. I feel he may be looking for you next. As you aren't able to defeat me, I doubt that you will stand a chance against him."

Danny scowled. "I've grown stronger since we fought last," he retorted. _Even if I am still struggling with some of the abilities you have,_ he thought recalling his attempts at duplication and how he failed each time.

Vlad's lips pressed together obviously not convinced. "I am merely warning you, little badger," he said before smirking when Danny bristled at the nickname.

"Why?" he said finally. "Why bother on warning me?"

Vlad's eyebrows rose. "I am simply helping you, dear boy," he said.

Danny scoffed. "You never do anything without having an ulterior motive."

"How little you think of me, Daniel."

Rolling his eyes, Danny decided against responding to that.

"I only wished to warn you about the Fright Knight and how he may be looking for you, Daniel. You'd probably be getting to school before you're late," Vlad said before he turned around and left the room.

Danny glared after him as he shouldered his backpack and glanced at the clock to find that he had fifteen minutes to get to school. "Argh, Lancer'll kill me if I'm late again," he muttered before he left his room and hurried out of the house hoping to make it to school on time for the first time in a while.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was…Frostbite! Don't freeze him until…**

**Frostbite: (freezes Vlad) I am sorry, what was that?**

**Blaze: (face-palms) never mind. Darth?**

**Darth: (grins and pulls out flamethrower) he'll be defrosted soon**

**Blaze: try to make it less than a month this time**

**Darth: I make no promises (runs off to Far Frozen)**

**Blaze: (laughs) well that was the prelude and the first chapter of my brand-new story and I hope that you like it. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated and the next chapter will come out as soon as I finish it. (Hopefully before Thanksgiving)**


End file.
